Winter Is Coming
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: Tessa Stark is as cold and sharp as the land she was raised on.A healer and a lover of a dead Khal she is as deadly as she ever was. But in her cold wintry heart a fire still burns.This and her secrets could be what save her family;or damns them forever.


**DISCLAIMER: **********I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE DO NOT SUE!**************

As Winter descended upon the north Ned Stark began to tug at the robes that he wore around himself. His best robes as the King and all of his family and entourage were coming to his beloved Winterfell. Sighing Ned closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his glove shorn hands.

Ever since he had heard of Jon's death he knew that this was coming. He had a feeling in his gut that would not abate. A feeling of dread and death. He then felt the air stir and heard her breathing before anything else.

They stood like this for a few moments before she spoke with that calm and collected voice she had always had. "Enjoying the clam before the storm brother?"

Opening his eyes Ned looked to his right and took in the sight of his youngest sibling and only living sister the stubborn and deadly Tessa Stark. With her deadly grey eyes, pale skin, and hair dark as a raven's wing she could only be recognized as one of their family. Shorter than his wife but taller than most women Tessa was dressed in a simple grey dress with scarlet borders and wore a simple fur cloak and leather gloves to protect her from the cold. At her waist a pair of deadly daggers were belted as well as a small kit he knew contained herbs and Others knew what else.

"You should know sister. Your own storm brings the Slayer." he watched as her eyes narrowed and he knew if looks could kill he would be gutted on the ground with his head chopped off. Looking away he stared out as the caravan neared the gates of his home.

He could see Robert at the head Ned could see he was swaying already. He lifted his eyes to the heavens and prayed to the Children to give him strength. As they gathered the family and all inhabitants aside from the servants inside racing around like mice to make sure everything was ready Ned began to question whether it was the right choice to have Tessa there. For if Robert saw her who knew what it would lead to with the Queen as well.

For try as they might Tessa was like the spitting image of Lyanna. But that was where the similarities ended. Where Lyanna has been a spitfire who was as wild as the wolves around her Tessa was as much like the winter as one could be. Armed with her sharp tongue and cold demeanor Tessa was ore likely to spear you than agree with anyone who argued with her. Oh how he had missed her. But after Lyanna and the Tower of Joy Tessa has fled and he had not seen her in fifteen years until she had shown up one month ago with her past in tow.

Wandering around the Free Cities and the Plains and even the Dorthaki she had become a healer many envied and wanted and would kill to keep. But upon returning Ned knew something else was up with her. Something she had not told him yet but would tell him soon.

After the introductions were made it was almost clear until Robert saw her and froze. The queen then saw her and her skin turned pale while Tessa did not bat an eye. Moving from behind her nephew Robb Tessa dipped low into a curtsey he knew Sansa must by envying and looked the king in the eye. She then looked to Ned to make the introduction.

"My Lord and Lady may I present my long wandering sister Tessa Stark."

A few tense minutes passed as the King asked question and she answered vaguely. But when the King jokingly asked why she had wandered back home after such a long absence Tessa simply breathed in deeply and gestured with her hands.

Two bodies soon began to move from the crowd where they stood hidden behind a group of servants. Moving the stand in front of her and beside her Tessa put her hands on the shoulder of the younger while the elder of the two put his own hand on her shoudler while glaring at the people in front of her.

And as the Queen paled Ned knew this was the reason that Tessa had stayed away for so long. She had feared this woman's wrath more than anything else.

"Your grace allow me to introduce my sons." she gestured to the elder and then the youngling. "Their names are Rhys and Janco. It was time they came to the North. After all Winter is coming and this is where we Starks belong."

Turning away from her sons Tessa raised her face and a smirk appeared as her eyes glared at the Queen with a hatred that made Ned flinch. "Don't you agree your Majesties?"

And it was then that Ned knew everything has changed. As the King looked at the dark eyed and tanned skinned Janco who at age eight was almost as tall as his mother and as dark as his Khal father with a curious personality and calm personality to match. He was the calmer of the boys and got along with everyone.

However it was his elder brother Ned knew was getting most of the attention. Rhys was tall and fiery and had inherited his mother's glare and a temper that was not of the Starks. It was cold and a howl, it was fire and a roar. Tall as Ned himself with long limbs and muscles born from running and swordplay he was not as fair as his mother but not nearly as dark as his mother. Golden hair cut close to the scalp adorned his head with pale blue eyes that seemed to spark with every emotion were his own.. With his coloring Rhys did not look like he belonged in the North. However every since his arrival the almost fifteen year old had taken to the North like a wolf and standing among of the Starks he seemed to belong; some way and some how.

But looking over the King he saw something that made his blood freeze. The Kingslayer was looking pale and angry. He was staring at Rhys like the boy was water and he was starving in the desert. Jamie's eyes then met Tessa's and his sister merely smiled that deadly smile and raised one of her hands onto Rhys's shoulder and then smiled at the King.

"Welcome to the North my Lord. I hope you find it comfortable. After all we are Starks," she then raised her voice and the crowds echoed what she cried out next, "And Winter is Coming."

Turning away from the King Ned saw the Kingslayer's eyes follow his sister and as the crowds continued to cry out his family's motto he saw the King falter a little and the Queen pale.

Ned then smirked himself and turned back to enter the Great Hall.

Yes, Winter was Coming.

********So this is my new obsession. Love the books and the Tv series. This is Au so if you do not like it take a hike!***************


End file.
